El Intercambio
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Un medico que no se puede sacar de la cabeza a una arqueóloga... Una arqueóloga que no logra dejar de sonreír al pensar en el medico... Quizás solo tengan que intercambiar miradas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, es de su creador Eiichiro Oda, sin contar que la imagen de portada solo la saque de internet y la edite, dicha imagen le pertenece a su autor

* * *

 **El Intercambio.**

Trafalgar Law también conocido como el cirujano de la muerte, después de la pelea en Dressrosa y de haber zarpado de Zou decide darse unas " _merecidas vacaciones_ " como dice él, así que decide, zarpar con su tripulación y su submarino a una isla un poco extraña, tranquila pero extraña, la isla a la que se acercaban era reconocida, por cumplir los sueños de los que viven o van de paso en ella, cualquier deseo, sin importar que o lo difícil que fuera, además que la isla era también conocida como una de las pacíficas y relajante que había en el nuevo mundo.

Law estaba en su camerino disfrutando de un poco de vino mientras leía un libro, dejo a sus tripulantes el submarino a su cuidado, ya que según el " _necesitaba un tiempo para pensar_ " que en realidad era un tiempo para poder acostarse en su cómoda cama, tomar un poco de vino y leer un buen libro, pues el ojeroso no negara que extrañaba la tranquilidad de su tripulación, aunque no dirá que la paso mal con los Muguiwaras, porque sería una blasfemia, pero sí que extrañaba su tranquilidad en su camarote, de la nada alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación captando su atención, que estaba muy bien concentrada en el libro de romance, pues la morena y sensual arqueóloga de los Muguiwara Nico Robin le regalo una saga de cuatro libros de romance, acción, fantasía y misterio, pues tampoco a la arqueologa le iba bien eso de romance empalagoso, y el cirujano muy bien lo sabía, pues todos los libros que la morena le prestaba mientras el compartía estancia con los Muguiwaras eran muy entretenido, no era lo que el acostumbraba a leer pero le gustaba.

-Pase.- Respondió Law al toque de su puerta.

-Capitán, falta sus órdenes para anclar el submarino, ya llegamos a la isla más cercana.- Informo Penguin, Law solo levanto la vista del libro y miro a su subordinado y le asintió la cabeza, dando a entender que tenían permiso para desembarcar.-

Law se quedó mirando el libro y sonrió un poco, pues no negara que la morena le recordaba a Cora-San, pero había algo en ella que la hacía que él debía cuidarla a toda costa, esa inteligencia que poseía era algo muy admirable, esa sensualidad con la que actuaba daba entender que era toda una mujer, el misterio con la que ella vive, es algo que hace que te enganches a ella; Trafalgar decidió salir a recorrer la isla.

Muy concurrida y muchas tiendas, buenos precios el moreno no negara eso, paso por una joyería y se detuvo en la vitrina observando un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con encajes de cuarzo amatista en ella, _excéntrica pero delicada, igual que ella._ Pensó el moreno entrando a la tienda, decidió que se lo compraría, total sería una muestra de gratitud, por su ayuda en Dressrosa y su estancia con los Muguiwaras.

-Buenas, me gustaría comprar el brazalete de oro blanco con partes de cuarzo amatista.- Dijo el moreno a la anciana vendedora.-

-Claro joven, aquí tiene, son 114 Berries.- Dijo la anciana.-

-Aquí tiene.- Le dejo el dinero a la anciana y salió con el brazalete.-

Siguió caminando, viendo tiendas, comprando libros y artículos de medicinas, cuando vio que se estaba acercando la hora de la cena decidió caminar al submarino, vía al su preciado submarino, una silueta con una larga cabellera capta su atención, se acerca a dicha silueta que cuando lo vio lo abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo Law.- Dijo una joven.-

-Nami-Ya cuanto tiempo.- Respondió perplejo el hombre.- ¿Que hace tan tarde por la calles? – Pregunto viendo a la joven.-

-Comprando ropa con Robin, aunque ya tiene rato que entro en la librería y no sale.- Dijo un poco preocupada la joven.-

-¿Nico-ya está con usted? – Dijo un poco nervioso el cirujano.-

-Si, incluso, allá viene.- Dijo señalando con la mirada a la morena.-

El medico dirigió la vista a la morena que se encontraba llena de bolsas con libros, pero a pesar del peso de dichas bolsas el caminar seguía siendo sensual, con un movimiento de cadera muy peculiar en ella.

-Lo siento Nami-San, me entretuve tanto con los libros que se me paso la hora, de verdad lo siento.- Dijo un poco apenada la arqueóloga.- Oh, Torao-Kun.- Dijo un poco sorprendida la morena al ver al médico junto a la navegante.-

-No te preocupes Robin, más bien me esperaste más a mí con las compras de ropas.- Dijo la navegante sonriendo.-

-Estaba de paso, cuando vi a Nami-ya.- Respondió tan frió como siempre.-

-Chicos yo los dejare, iré al barco no soporto estos zapatos.- Se despidió la navegante sonriendo, dejando a los morenos solos.-

-Creo que Nami-San mal interpreto todo.- Dijo Robin sonriendo.-

-Diría que más que eso.- Respondió como si nada.- Te invito un café.-

La morena solo sonrió y siguió al médico, en un silencio muy confortante para ambos, llegaron a un local en unas cuantas calles de donde se encontraron, entraron al local y pidieron sus correspondientes cafés.

-Es un poco extraño el pensar que aunque tengamos una alianza, nos encontremos aquí como amigos de toda la vida tomando un café Trafalgar-Kun.- Dijo Robin viendo directamente a los ojos grises del médico.-

-Muy ocurrente Nico-Ya… Pero esta vez no hay nada de por medio, fuera un pequeño obsequio por su gentileza cuando estuve con ustedes en su barco.- Respondió dejando una caja de terciopelo lila en la mesa.-

La morena quedo sorprendida al abrir la caja y encontrar el hermoso brazalete, Law solo sonreía mientras veía la expresión de sorpresa de la arqueóloga.

-Está muy hermosa Torao-Kun- Dijo colocándose el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo.-

-Solo es un detalle.- respondió con simpleza el moreno.-

-Pues déjame decirte que una sorpresa se paga con otra.- Dijo la morena mientras agarraba la mano del moreno y se acercaba para darle un beso al médico.-

Law no cabía en su sorpresa, la arqueóloga lo estaba besando, él simplemente correspondió el beso, puesto que llevaba tiempo pensando en saborear los labios de la niña demonio.

-Creo que esto es todo.- Dijo separándose la arqueóloga con intención de marcharse.-

-De eso nada Nico-Ya.- Respondió agarrando a la morena del brazo y guiándola a un lugar más apartado.-

-¿Sucede algo Torao-Kun? – Pregunto la morena con falsa inocencia.-

-Si, Nico-Ya, sucede que ahora te harás cargo de lo que hiciste.- Respondió con una sonrisa.-

La morena solo sonrió y empezó a besar al medico, si sabía era que ese cirujano siempre la cautivo, a pesar de las cosas que se rumoreaban de él; Law utilizo su Room, para llevar a Robin a su habitación, donde pasaron toda la noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Law acompaño a Robin a el Thousand Sunny, pero lo que ninguno se esperaría era encontrar a Luffy, sentado en la barandilla esperando el regreso de la arqueóloga al barco, cuando el chico del sombrero de paja ve a su Nakama acercarse junto a Law.

-¿Torao? – Dijo el chico, captando la atención de la mayoría de sus tripulantes, que se acercaron a ver lo que su capitán estaba observando.-

Los jóvenes quedaron un poco perplejos al ver que su nakama se encontraba junto a Law y no consta con que estuviera con el cirujano, sino que lo estaba besando, para la mayoría todo era un poco confuso menos para la navegante, que sabía los sentimientos de Robin por el capitán de los piratas de Hearts, sonrió y saludo de lejos a la pareja, que cuando dicha pareja vio en dirección al barco, vieron que estaban la mayoría sorprendido menos la navegante, el cirujano solo sonrió para todos y se dirigió a su submarino.

La arqueóloga subió al Thousand Sunny y le sonrió a todos.

-Robin ¿acaso tienes alguna relación con Torao? – Pregunto su capitán.-

-Bueno Capitán, diría que nuestra relación es un intercambio de libros e información.- Dicho esto la joven se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa.-

Todos sus compañeros de viaje no sabían cómo interpretar lo que habían visto con lo que Robin le decía, mientras que su amiga Nami solo sonreía porque sabía que ella y Law tendrían mucho de qué hablar con su capitán en la próxima isla, que seguramente se verían y volverían a "intercambiar libros e información"


End file.
